


Poems

by Zezilia



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezilia/pseuds/Zezilia
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of poems I write





	1. Go Back to the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in my poems

With a halo of flowers  
And a single tree  
This place is always there for me  
  
A place where the heart and mind don't fight  
A place you don't have to be right  
  
A place where problems aren't so bad  
Where I can still think of the life we had  
  
It may be over but never forget  
The place where we had always met  
  
I dried your tears and talked it through  
I always felt better here with you  
  
But now you're trapped deep under the ground  
For my mistake of not being around  
  
I've closed off the world now that you're gone  
I needed you here to keep me strong  
  
I've failed you now with no excuse  
I left no one there to protect you from abuse  
  
My anger and sorrow now run deep  
In ways that haunt me when I sleep  
  
I can't forget our time together  
I can only watch as your flowers wither  
  
This garden once brought solemn peace  
But now only brings the memories  
  
I tell many lies but this much is true  
I will always remember my time with you <3


	2. The Watchful Scarlett Sky

The darkness. The light.  
The beauty of the sky.  
  
You said you would stick together   
And she had agreed  
  
Was it true? Was it false?  
Did it matter?  
Probably not  
  
Darkness is peace but so is the light  
You used to enjoy the withering night  
  
She said you made a world of comfort   
Even for those who didn't deserve it  
  
Was it true? Was it false?  
Did it matter?  
Probably not  
  
The light can't exist without the dark  
You loved your days you spent with her  
  
You both promised a future together   
Nothing else had to matter  
  
Was it true? Was it false?  
Did it matter?  
Probably not  
  
It had looked like a light at the end of the tunnel   
But was it really a light at all?  
  
She said she could save you  
That all of your responsibilities didn't matter  
  
Was it true? Was it false?  
Did it matter?   
Probably not  
  
You had reached the light  
But was it really worth leaving the darkness?  
  
She said you could trust her  
She made it sound so perfect  
  
...  
  
But she had always been a wonderful liar  
  
It wasn't true. It had been false.  
It had to matter!  
Perhaps not...


	3. My Final Wish

I respect your wishes  
I really do  
But I just want to say  
There is so much more to you  
  
You confine yourself with millions of limits  
And hinder your works to delicate tidbits  
  
'You deserve so much better  
You know that right?'  
I sit there and ponder  
On those sleepless nights  
  
I love you dearly but I must say  
You will lose your potential if you act this way  
  
The sky knows no limits and neither should you  
So please allow yourself some room  
  
I would trust you with my life  
But sometimes I wonder  
If you would trust yourself  
With all that I tell you  
  
We have millions of moments that we share  
And I promise to love you  
Even when I can't be there  
  
I don't want to leave you before I can see  
All of your dreams become reality  
  
I can only hope that you listen  
I guess this is what my final wish is  
  
'Please don't limit yourself once I leave  
For you can turn wishes to reality  
My love for you was never a lie  
But now I must say my last goodbye  
Please try your best to be strong  
For in your heart I'll never be gone'


	4. I Was Only a Placeholder

I drifted into a life like always  
But I accidentally got attached  
So now I must find a way to leave  
For I am not your match

I drift in and out of people's lives  
I appreciate that you want me to stay  
But time really flies  
So I must go away

You should never expect me to stay for long  
For this just isn't where I belong

So many people have a destiny  
But that just isn't my style  
You could welcome me to a normal world  
But I'd rather drift for hours

I feel like strangers call to me  
That fate pulls me to them  
But I was never ment to stay  
I'm only a placeholder

Sometimes the wind carries me away  
And shows me where I should go  
But no one ever asked me to stay  
Am I supposed to say no?

I never stay for long  
People always replace me  
I've never had someone  
It just wasn't ment to be

I'm afraid I must leave  
But please don't fret  
You won't remember me  
You're ment to forget

Enjoy your new life  
And don't worry about me  
You have a new match  
This is how it's ment to be


	5. My Mask

I'm hated for who I am  
And loved for who I'm not  
So I disguise the truth  
It's what I've been taught

I know my opinions don't mean much  
They never really have  
So I tell people what they want to hear  
Am I truly that bad?

I speak only lies  
It's what I do  
But it's not that bad   
That much is true

And there I go lieing again   
I think it's all I know now  
I dream for a day I can be myself   
But I know it's not allowed

I didn't always hide behind my lies  
But I was so desperate   
Maybe if I wasn't desipsed   
This wouldn't have happened 

I'm nothing but my mask  
My truly twisted disguise  
People don't really know me  
I guess I'll keep it inside 

Maybe I'll meet someone   
On some sunny day  
And they will make a promise   
To take me away

They will slowly take my mask  
And allow me to see  
The world is so much clearer   
When no one is lecturing me

But I know this is a fantasy   
That it's all make believe  
For no one can help me   
If they don't know what I need

There is no happy ending   
Still I can't help but dream  
That they will arrive   
And meet me by the stream

I'll finally be set free  
My life will have truth  
I'll be rescued from the lies  
I could finally shed my costume

Maybe they are listening   
And will arrive for me soon   
Or maybe I've gone crazy   
From sitting in my room

My lies will always haunt me  
For I know one truth  
No one loves the liar  
Who only knows abuse


	6. Buried Secrets

Here's to the buried secrets  
The ones we'll always hide  
Here's to the buried secrets  
If they're found we will die 

Here's to the buried secrets   
The echos in the dark  
Here's to the buried secrets   
The ones that fill our thoughts 

Here's to the buried secrets   
The ones you can't give away  
Here's to the buried secrets   
And where they'll always stay

Here's to the buried secrets   
That prevent peace from existing   
Here's to the buried secrets   
That keep us weeping

Here's to the buried secrets   
The wish to go back  
Here's to the buried secrets   
And the ways we feel trapped 

The ones we can never tell  
The ones that keep us awake  
The ones that will always haunt us  
And the ones that never sleep

So here's to the buried secrets   
And how they make us feel  
Here's to the buried secrets   
They're hidden everywhere


End file.
